This invention relates to firearms, and more particularly to a laser device adapted to being added to a firearm.
As the field of combat and commercial weaponry expands, numerous add-on enhancements have become available for attachment to standard firearms thereby significantly upgrading the capability of the firearm. Various methods and means have been developed for interfacing the various add-on enhancements to firearms. Applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,871, xe2x80x9cAttachment Device, issued on Jul. 11, 1989, and incorporated herein by reference, disclosed a quickly detachable interface means for modular enhancements. Applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,142,806, xe2x80x9cUniversal Receiver Sleevexe2x80x9d, issued on Sep. 1, 1992, and incorporated herein by reference, disclosed a universal receiver sleeve having an upper interface portion with standard, universal dimensions regardless of the firearm and having a lower interface portion specific to a particular firearm. Applicant""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,650, xe2x80x9cExtended Rigid Frame Receiver Sleevexe2x80x9d, issued on Sep. 6, 1994, and incorporated herein by reference, disclosed an extended rigid interface frame with upper and lower rails joined to a firearm receiver and extending forward about the firearm""s barrel to a head assembly replacing the firearm""s normal front sight. The invention disclosed permitted the barrel of the rifle to be free floating.
With the increasing development and refinement of laser technology, it has become highly desirable to integrate laser technology capabilities onto and into firearms. The problem with integrating laser technology to firearms is the inherent conflict between a gun barrel""s physical functioning and the rigid environment required for laser operations. For maximum results, a gun barrel should be physically isolated, i.e., xe2x80x9cfloatingxe2x80x9d. It is preferred that nothing be attached to the gun barrel, thereby isolating the barrel physically and eliminating bending and xe2x80x9cdroopxe2x80x9d along the barrel""s longitudinal axis. The ideal arrangement for lasers and ancillary optics and electronics is one of complete isolation from the gun barrel. The temperature of a gun barrel in use can rise to 900xc2x0 F. This type of heat, as well as the physical shock on the gun barrel from firing, will quickly destroy lasers and ancillary optics and electronics. The heat generated by the gun barrel transfers directly to any devices touching it thereby directly transferring enough heat to burn hands and destroy attached electrical devices. Further compounding this problem is the requirement that gun barrels be extra heavy to support the added weight attached by means of the collars. This in turn means more cantilevered stress on the barrel where it is joined with the M-16""s aluminum receiver. The combination of heat and barrel weight tend to pull the barrel chamber out of alignment with the bolt lead, thereby causing bolt lug and extractor failure. Applicant addressed these problems in his application, xe2x80x9cModular Sleevexe2x80x9d, application Ser. No. 10/007,590, filed on Dec, 10, 2001, and now U.S. Pat. No. 6,490,822, Issued on Dec. 10, 2001, incorporated herein by reference.
Applicant""s Modular Sleeve provides a modular receiver sleeving system. To attain this, the Modular Sleeve extended the Swan universal receiver sleeve forward above the firearm barrel to a position just short of the firearm front sight. The underside of the rear portion of the sleeve was fixedly attached to the receiver top. The underside of the forward portion of the sleeve had an upper handguard piece attached. A bottom handguard piece was fitted about the bottom of the gun barrel and attached to the upper handguard piece via a unique channel and track system. The handguard pieces were not physically connected in any way to the gun barrel. The sleeve was self supported by the connection of the rear portion underside to the receiver top. Laser, electronics and optics modules could then optionally be attached to the sleeve top side or to the upper handguard piece via special male and female dovetail track devices. The barrel of the rifle was essentially free floating. This permits greater shooting accuracy and protects sensitive electrical components integrated into and onto the firearm via the invention. Lighter weight barrels can be utilized as they are no longer deflected by outside pressure and direct transfer of heat to the hand is also eliminated.
The present invention is a laser module adapted specifically for Applicant""s Modular Sleeve and is adapted to be xe2x80x9cdropped intoxe2x80x9d the Modular Sleeve. The invention laser module has two, parallel elongated modules which are fitted along side of the gun barrel, but shielded by the Modular Sleeve. By placing the laser module along side of the gun barrel, various optic and energy directed devices may be placed on the top of the Modular Sleeve in a conventional arrangement without interference with and from the laser module. Positioning the laser elongated modules on each side of the barrel also permits the laser to be closer to the center line of the barrel bore.